


moonlight come

by lgbtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Coming of Age, F/F, First Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwice/pseuds/lgbtwice
Summary: based off of moonrise kingdom, the film.1965, two residents of jeji  island, an island off the coast of korea. eighteen year olds, dahyun and sana have fallen in love and decide to run away. however a storm is quickly approaching which sends a search group after them.





	moonlight come

coming soon


End file.
